Sandwich
Sandwich is a victa primus who was chosen as an example of her species to visit humans for the first time. She is a researcher who specializes in biology and psychology. She is the owner of Pasithee and King. Unlike most other victa she has gained immunity to zinc. Her first appearance was in A Specimen Approaches. Biography Career Sandwich has been in a steady career for the majority of her life. Her job mostly consists of completing experiments or other intellectual activities when the Blood lead Inquiry requests her to. She has been on many expeditions and traveled to several planets and solar systems in the past. Her expeditions slowly caused a minor fear of sentient mechanic objects. This is from her many expeditions where in the planet was defended by dangerous AIs that were left after the civilization died out. Humans Eventually the victa primus discovered humans, and they had to choose someone to represent them all. They chose Sandwich due to many reasons, including breeding popularity and her overall simplicity as a person. Her investigations started in Mars and she was later leaded to what was regarded a safe place by humans, a moon orbiting Jupiter. Since then she has returned home and become a celebrity. Despite this she still remains in work, and had been temporarily shifted to studies on humans. She has been known to keep victa fitted human styled furniture in her house and has kept pets in the past and present. The Scar Sandwich got the scar that runs diagonally across her chest when she was atomically reconstructed. At the time she was infected by a disease called The Dopple Plague, which caused her to morph into a human. When she was atomically reconstructed to become a victa once more, it left a genetic scar on her chest. The scar doesn't ever seem to heal, even with the use of nanobots. This is due to it being caused by a strange defect in her genetic structure. Pets In her mature years Sandwich has kept a total of five pets. They have varied in species a fair bit, but it is well known that she enjoys extra company. Cascade Cascade was a carnivorous predator classified as an arthropod. He was a meter in length but only weighed approximately 30 kilograms. He has from now been sent to one of Sandwich's children to be taken care of. Jewel This was classified as a bivalve and it's shell was around one and a half meters in diameter. It weighed around 150 kilograms and was carnivorous. It has deceased. Pasithee Pasithee is a human that is around 1.7m tall. She is classified as a mammal and weighs 59 kilograms. Omnivorous. Moon Moon was also human. Although his weight and height is unknown, it is known he was a mammal, and omnivorous. King King is classified as an amphibian, and is 40 centimeters tall. He is herbivorous. Trivia * Sandwich chose her name to be easily pronouncable for humans, hence the name, Sandwich. Category:Characters Category:Victas